


ill always kiss you back

by Yoonmin_Trash_14



Series: stray kids x reader [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, a conversation i had with my best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:59:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoonmin_Trash_14/pseuds/Yoonmin_Trash_14
Summary: a chan/reader conversation i had with my friend





	ill always kiss you back

**Author's Note:**

> its a little unruly and choppy but i wanted to keep it raw and not edit it  
> how it works: the first line is me saying something and anything under each picture of sailor mars is the response from my friend u can tell whos saying what anyway
> 
> the work starts with the reader having left chan because she was reborn accidentaly in a dream, she thought she wasnt good enough, and wanted to start over  
> she wished this and it happened to be that there was a shooting star  
> she left this world into the other for 3 weeks  
> here is the narration of what follows when she comes back after realizing she made a mistake  
> and meets chan again  
> who as she left, starved himself  
> cried  
> never came out of his room  
> and locked it so that only his love could open it

 

CONTEXT FOR THE MAIN FIC

___

so i'll give you a memory from the time before

like i'll yeet it into ur head

kiss chan there

___ 

Okay and that’s how I’ll get back?

 ___

and ur back

 ___

Okay then

 

Go

___ 

the memory is ur first kiss

so no matter what

you'll have a kiss

 ___

Okay

 ___

heheheh this is gonna be a great narration it's one of my favorite stories

 ___

 

Gosh it feels hostile in this memory

Lol wow

 ___

okay so

Go on

___ 

one sec

 ___

Okay

 ___

okay hu

hi

so

you and chan are at a karaoke

___ 

Why

 ___

it's ur birthday

 ___

Ah

 ___

i'm getting thereee  

___ 

Makes sense

  ___

so he's singing you a song

called

"kiss me, because i'll never kiss you again"

 ___

Oof

 ___

and he's singing it

and ur so in love with his voice

its super sweet

rich 

super emotional

you can feel the raw emotion of the songwriter as he sings the song

it makes you want to cry

but you just fall in love harder and harder

and as he sings the last line

he bends down to your sitting level and sings

"kiss me, because i'll kiss you forever"

and cups ur cheeks

and kisses you

 ___

HOLY CRAP

 ___

yep

 ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___

MAIN FIC BEGINS

 ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___

narrate the event as it happens lol

u meet after leaving

___

Oh

___

or do you want me to write it?

It’s fine unless you really want to

 

___

i kinda want to lol

___

Okay then lol   
___

would you like that or do you want to

___

You can do it lol

I would make it boring anyway

___

 

my writing sucks but

here we go

 

___

EXCUSE ME

___ 

yes?

___

Say your writing is good

___

no

___ 

Even if you don’t mean it

___ 

its okay i guess

___

Say it

___

is that enough

___

SAY IT

___

ugh

its..... good

___

 

Yayyyyy

___ 

cool its bad

um nw

now

___ 

Wow

 ___

we start

Okay

__________________

MAIN FIC ACTUALLY BEGINS

__________________

 

you kiss the door open telling everyone to leave, politely, because you want to share ur moment with chris

you realize how much you missed him

like this, here, raw, pure, loving

and all you want is to cherish him, and cry in his arms, apologizing for leaving him

but you're scared

scared to see what he's done to himself

almost scared

that he won't be 

breathing

when you come in

___

Ahhhhhhhhh

Nooooooooooooo

___

see my writing is bad

___ 

Um no it’s making me emotional so that means it amazing

___ 

that statement made me emotional

___

 

Lol

___ 

 

lmao

okay so

gimme a sec

___

Okay

___

k hi

 

so

you face ur emotions, holding back the surge of tears that were threatening to fall over the rims of your eyes

and shakily, but surely

lean down, and kiss the lock

when you lean down though, you see no keyhole

but a space that fits your lips exactly

like a lipstick stain

but carved into the metal

depth and all

a lock, and they key was a kiss

a kiss, from his true love

___

How intricate

And romantic ㅠㅠ

___

eheheheheh

___

Wow

___

i love writing ahhhh

okay

so

___ 

  
  


Awwwwww

 ___

it makes people happy and that makes me happy

___

Yayyyyyyy

___ 

wooooo

okay

soo

you lean down and kiss the lock, your lips fitting into the space perfectly

and you hear a click

and the dial on the knob turns

revealing a message

"kiss me, because i thought you'd never kiss me again"

 

___

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 

___

do you like it?

____ 

Yeah ㅠㅠ

I’m crying rn

___ 

actually? i hope not i don't want to make people cry  ㅠㅠ

___

No it’s good

 ___

oh phew

___

Lol

___ 

lol well im glad u like it uwu

okay

so

the know turns again, revealing some sort of kaleidoscope

you look through, and you see chan, lying on the bed, and he looks almost

lifeless

 ___ 

 

Ahhhhhhhhhhh

 ___

but then you look longer, and you see words forming

"i'll wake up from this dream when you kiss me"

"this nightmare, this deadly daydream"

___ 

Ahhhhhhhh

 ___

btw ur gonna love the end of this story

like LOVE IT

__ 

Oooohhhh yayyyyy

 ___

then the knob turns a final time

and the door unlocks

opening slightly under your touch

 ___ 

Oh my here we go

 

 ___

yep

when you open the door you see papers scattered all over the floor

crumpled up

ripped

thrown across the floor

you pick one up, read it

"when will this nightmare end

when will i see you again

when will you come back

and release me from this curse"

 ___

Ahhhhhhh

 ___ 

once you read the first one, the bits of paper arrange themselves into a path

leading you to chan

you read each one 

"kiss me like you've never before"

"take me away from this murder scene"

"where a figure like you, murdered my heart"

"but i knew it wasn't you"

"because when you kissed me for the first time, you said you'd kiss me forever"

"and now you see me here waiting"

"waiting for you to come home"

"and take me back"

"i wish you'd come home"

"kiss me, because i've never felt this lost"

"kiss me, so i can find my way back"

"to your arms"

the last bit of paper

 ___

Ahhhhh I’m soft

 ___

after you read it

you look up

and see chan

 ___

 

Ahhhhhhhh

 ___

and the last words were written on his lips

as you leaned to kiss him 

you read

"kiss me, because i'll always kiss you back"

 ___

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 ___

and you kissed him

all the pent up emotions surged through your kiss

as you watched his eyes open in shock

as tears flowed from both of your eyes

mixing together

a love potion that only the truest of lovers could brew

 ___

Ahhhhhhh such diction ㅠㅠ

  ___

you hugged him tightly to your chest

hearts beating in unison

one, whole finally

after the longest of a wait

and you watched as chan pulled back

singing the the last line of the song he wrote you while you were gone

"i've found my way back to the place i belong

you"

 ___

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 ___

the end

 ___

I want to bang my head against the wall now

 ___

did you like it??

 ___

I have to quickly shower I’ll be back

UH YEAH I LOVED IT

I DIED

 ___

awwww

okay bye

 ___

Okay I’ll be back

 ___

ye

imma just start the epilogue

after he sang

the song was so chilling

but it flowed so beautifully in chans voice

that voice you loved

the voice you missed oh so much

the tears you were holding back while he sang spilled over your eyes

and you hugged him again, as he sang the whole song to you

the sound of his voice was so beautiful, and you couldn't even begin to say how much you missed him'

he finished the song again

looked into your eyes

and said "you know that song i was working on? the one i said was for you? for valentines day? well if you didnt come back by then i was- i was going to kill myself.

and in my will, i left you everything

including this song

which i asked to be engraved on my coffin if you never came back"

"i missed you so much, y/n"

"you have no idea"

 ___

I’m gonna screammmmmmmmm

WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 ___

you looked into his eyes, and met his gaze, and broke down into tears once more

shakily, you said "now that i'm here, i want that song on my coffin. when i die. make sure that happens for me" "and as a response to that song"

"i'll never stop kissing you"

"no matter where i am

in every life

 ___

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 ___

and in every moment of my existence

i'll always be loving you

"and i know

*you'll love me back*

THE ENDDDDD

___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ______ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___

RANDOM FUNNY CONVERSATION AT THE END

___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___

WAHHHHHHHH THAT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL

Thank youuuuu wahhhhhhhhh

___

no need to thank me

ur the one who asked me to do it lol

 ___

I’m going to have to clean up the parts now

Papers

 ___

save them

forever

___ 

Yeah I know

Of course~~

___ ___ ___ ___ THE END  ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked this little drabble it wasnt much  
> bt leave a comment and a kudos if you liked it <3333


End file.
